Kevin Woo
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico:'케빈 / Kevinthumb|145px|Kevin de U-kiss *.Nombre real: 우성현 / Woo Sung Hyun *Profesion: Cantante, Actor *Fecha de nacimiento: 25 Noviembre de 1991 *Lugar de nacimiento: Danville, California, EE.UU. *Altura:1,80cm . *Peso:55 kg. *Tipo de sangre: O. *Signo zodiacal: Sagitario. *Familia: padres, hermana. Biografía Kevin nació y se crió en Danville, California, Estados Unidos, vivía con sus padres y su hermana mayor (Deanna). Asistió a Monte Vista High School y asistio al coro de la escuela. Su pasión por la música creció después de ir a unos de los conciertos de Bi Rain en América. También le gustaba los peinados de H.O.T. Se mudó a Corea a los 15 años. Fue en una de sus vacaciones dónde hizo su primera audición. Cantó “More than words” de Extreme/Westlife. Lo eligieron para ser miembro del grupo Xing después de 4 años de trainee. Debutó finalmente en 2006. Este grupo, denominado como SG Wannabe adolescente, se hizo muy popular. Sin embargo, Kevin firmó un contrato con condiciones bastante abusivas: la companía quería quedárselo por 10 años cuando normalmente tendría que ser cuatro. Al presentar este contrato en la corte, Kevin ganó el caso. Más tarde, dejará el grupo y se convertirá en uno de los vocalistas de U-Kiss. Curiosidades *Su personaje de dibujo favorito era Piolín. *Pasó su niñez en América. Siempre se le mandaba lavar los platos y sacar la basura. *De pequeño, Kevin y su hermana eran muy parecidos. *Kevin solía coger los Legos chicos y hacer que se besaran. *Es cristiano. *Hizo su pequeño debut como actor (aunque fue solo cameo) en el drama I am Legend y participó en un musical titulado On Air Live. *Aparte de ser el vocalista de U-Kiss también fue presentador de radio junto con Eli y Alexander en Pops in Seoul y MC en The M-Wave. *Sus cantantes favoritos son Chris Brown y Ne-yo. *Le gusta la comida mexicana, la pizza y los dulces. *Su color favorito es el azul. *Le gusta comer dentro del carro. *Sabe hablar el inglés fluidamente y aprendió el mandarín y el cantonés gracias a Alexander. *Le gusta los regalos hechos a mano. *Sabe hablar japonés. *Es bueno nadando y en las matemáticas. *Sus aficiones son escuchar música, ver películas, leer y escribir. *Le gusta los deportes como el basketball, badminton, taekwondo y el fútbol. *Sin embargo, no es muy bueno practicándolos. *Toca el piano y la guitarra. *Le encanta los perros. *Lo que más odia son los bichos y las mentiras. *Tiene miedo a las agujas. *Pierde fácilmente en el juego “Piedra, papel y tijera”. *se tapa la cara cuando ve películas de miedo, lloró al ver Avatar. *Kiseop afirmó que Kevin hace mucho aegyo raro y se toca mucho sus caderas en estado de ebriedad. *A Kevin le gusta bailar canciones de girlbands (normalmente acompañado de Dongho) y después de un episodio de Star King, se le otorgó el título del gemelo/a perdido/a de Jessica (SNSD). *Los miembros lo apodan Mervin, un nombre compuesto por “Mermaid” (sirena en inglés) y “Kevin”. *Le gusta abrazar a un oso de peluche mientras duerme. *Suele ir en autobuses públicos para visitar su hogar y así ahorrar dinero. *Mantiene conversaciones con su ordenador. Le suele decir cosas como “¿Porqué vas tan lento?” o cosas de ese estilo. *Su tipo ideal sería una chica con ojos brillantes y expresivos, manos suaves y dedos largos. *Una vez, una chica coincidió con su tipo ideal y antes de irse a Corea se le confesó a una, pero esta le rechazó porque ya tenía novio. *Según él, las famosas que concuerdan con su tipo ideal sería la actriz Go Ara y la cantante de 2NE1 Sandara Park. *Junto con su amigo Eli, Kevin participó en el especial Star Date with U-Kiss in Hong Kong. *Cuando tenga novia, Kevin dijo que le llevaría a Lotte World. *Se quiere casar a los 30. *Si fuera una chica y tuviera que salir con un miembro de Super Junior, saldría con Siwon. Musicales *On Air Live (2011) Programas de TV *You know U-kiss (2009) *All about U-kiss (2009) *U-kiss vampire (2009) *Midnight idols with u-kiss (2010) *UKISS Vampire (2010) * Chef kiss (2010) *Pops in Seoul (2010) *The M-Wave (2010) *K-pop tasy road (2012) *High society (2012) Dramas *I am legend (SBS, 2010) Premios *'2011 GoKPOP Music Awards: '''Mejor uso de redes sociales. *'2011 GoKPOP Music Awards:''' La mayoría lo quieren como novio.